Gaston's Untold Story A Beauty and the Beast Sequel
by ThatOneMusicalDiva
Summary: Imagine if Gaston didn't die...and imagine if he had a sister. Well this is what it might be like, in my opinion. Please give me feedback I would love to hear what you have to say.
1. Chapter 1

As he was falling from atop that castle he felt as though time was slowing. Gaston, for once was in fear for his life. He heard his father's voice in his head "_You will never amount to anything now! You lost_." he felt cold and was about to welcome death, but felt wet instead.

He fell into a deep part of a lake under a waterfall. He frantically swam to the surface to catch some air. Then attempted to swim to a grass bed at the side of the lake. He began to lie on his back and felt his whole body fill up with pain. It was hard for him to breath. He tried to sit up and is left side screamed out with pain so he collapsed back down.

For once in his life he felt weak. _That won't do!_ He thought to himself. So he rolled to his right side then on to his torso, his chest began to feel as if there were ten elephants on top of him. And he crawled -every inch in pain- to a large rock that would support his body. He sat there with his hand on his left side he felt warm there and noticed he was bleeding, a lot.

Not only was there blood from his side but is leg and head. Bruised and bleeding Gaston need help and quick.

He decided not to sit and wait for help that would never come. So he got on to his feet and shouted in pain, then began to limp back to town. It wasn't that far just along five miles from the village.

By the time he arrived day was breaking and he stumbled into his home. And was shocked to see someone in there.

Paris (three days prior):

A woman by the name of Marie was laying in her sick bed with her daughter, Mabel a young girl of the age of sixteen, by her side. "Mabel my sweet child," Marie started saying as she had her hand on her daughter's right cheek, she had a smile on her face but it was a sickly smile, a dying smile. "When lord above takes me to be with your after I need you to go to Molyneaux and be with your brother. He will be able to take care of you. And it's a small town there won't be much danger." She dropped her hand down to Mabel's as Marie started to slip away. Mabel began to cry, she wiped away her tears with a handkerchief and kissed her mother's forehead and left the room.

Mabel called down to the doctor "She has passed monsieur." Then continued down the hallway to pack her bags. She didn't have many dresses maybe six, including the dress she was wearing, so there wasn't much to take. She packed her second pair of shoes and hair pins and her mother's locket that had a picture of her parents and a picture of her and her brother as children. The last thing she grabbed was her money pouch then headed down the stairs let a note and money for the doctor walked out of the house her father and mother died in.

She had a cold look of despair and pain, she held back tears. She mounted her horse in the barn and headed out for her brother.

She was a beautiful girl with blue eyes, pale creamy skin and a mix of brown and auburn hair with perfect curls. She was a lady and rode side saddle like any upper class woman.

The journey from Paris was about three day's time she would stop in towns along the way.

The sun had set when she arrived into town. She decided to head into the tavern to ask about her brother. To her surprise only the Bimbets and the bartender where in there. They all stared at her as if she was from another world. She was the first to open her mouth "Good evening, I was wondering where I could find a Monsieur Gaston." The Bimbets looked shocked and jealous that a beautiful girl was asking for the man they loved "What is it to Madam herself?" Bunny asked

"He has enough women around him already!" Bambi added. Mabel just laughed "Oh no my intentions are nothing of the sort, I am Mabel, his sister." The girls gasped. The bartender was the first to speak. "Well, look at you I remember you as a little girl. Welcome home Mabel. How are your parents?" She felt a twist in her stomach. "They both are unfortunately no longer with us, my father past two years ago and my mother past a few days ago"

She down at her gloves trying to hold back tears. "That is why I need to see Gaston, not only to tell him the bad news but because I must live with him, for I am too young to live on my own in the city so I had to come back home. Do you know where his home is?" She looked worried. Why would she be afraid?

The bartender came from behind the bar and walked her outside and pointed to her the house. It was about seven buildings down. Mabel thanked the man and wished him goodnight. She got her horse and walked in that direction.

When she got to the home she knocked and waited. Knocked again and waited, then knock and wait again. She sighed and turned the doorknob. It was unlocked. So she stepped in calling "Gaston!" She looked around stepped in set her bag by the door and called again "Gaston are you home?"

She knew it was his house for there were trophies and medals and antlers. With the smell of beer and wet dog. She decided to go upstairs and look for him. The house was empty except for the dog.

She thought, _well the sun has been setting, maybe he is still out hunting...I shall read and wait_. She lit a candle and set it on the table so she read there. Minutes turned to hours and the moon had risen and she was wondering where he could be.

Then the door swung open and there she saw a dark shadowy figure. It was Gaston.

Gaston walked into his house and saw a woman he didn't recognize right away, she was very beautiful, and he thought maybe knew her from somewhere. He asked kind of confused "Who are you and what do you want?"

Mabel spoke in a voice so soft and sweet it was like a gentle bell ringing. "Why Gaston, it's me your sister, Mabel." He face began to soften. "Mabel, little

Mabel. Come here and hug your big brother!" he said grinning she rushed to him and hugged him and then noticed he was wet and cold but felt more wet (and warm?) on her right arm she took a step back and noticed red on her dress, blood on her dress. "Gaston you're bleeding!" Mabel said starting to panic. "Go sit on the couch, take off your shirt so I can clean it and bandage it." she rushed to her bag and pulled out a handkerchief, as well as a needle and thread, and then rushed to the kitchen got a cloth and some whiskey to clean the wound. She set it all down by him on the floor and went to get the candle so she could see the wound.

He came and sat on the ground she started cleaning the blood around it the wound and applied pressure for a good three minutes then she pulled out the handkerchief and dabbed some whiskey on in and said in a calm tone " This is going to sting, alright." Gaston began to laugh and say "Nothing can hurt GasTON!" it sung more than he thought it would he groaned from the pain. He picked up the whiskey and took a shot. "Sorry." she replied so sweetly even the angels would have forgiven her. She grabbed the other cloth and then told him to hold it there while she got the needle and thread ready. It was so quiet, Gaston began talking. "So, why are you here?" she didn't look up from what she was doing. "Mother past two days ago, I wrote to you saying she was ill. She sent me out here to find you she handed me a letter for you," Mabel got up and found the letter from her bag, opened it and handed it to Gaston. "She told me to give it to you when I found you." he began to read it.

The letter read:

"_My darling son, _

_As you read this I have long gone to be with your father in heaven. I have sent Mabel to you. She will live with you, if it's not too much trouble, and help take care of you_." Mabel began stitching up his wound. "_I know you will take care of her and protect her since she is too young to live alone in the city. She needs you until she finds a husband. I will always love you my boy. _

_Sincerely,_

_Your loving mother_"

He folded the letter gently and set it down. "This is going to leave a scar."

Mabel said slightly to herself. "Eh, no big deal, the ladies love 'em." He smiled then winced at the pain. Mabel giggled. "There all done. You may apply pressure again for five more minutes. Would you like me to draw you a bath or do you want to head straight to bed?" she didn't want him going by himself without support. "I think I will opt for the latter." he replied and smiled.

He tried to stand on his own he got there but when he tried to walk it hurt him to stand up straight. Mabel grabbed the candle from the floor and went by his side to help him, he didn't like the idea of a woman helping him but if was going to be weak in front of any woman it would be his sister.

She helped him up the stairs, into his room and to his bed. She helped him take off his boots and then hugged him good night. Before she stepped out the door he said "I missed you." "I missed you too." she replied with a smile. She shut the door on her way out. She heeded back down stairs to clean up the mess grabbed her bag and headed up to another room he had to stay the night in. She changed out of the blood stained dress and sighed.

She loosened her corset and changed into her nightgown. Took out all pins from her hair and put her hair into a braid then tied it with a ribbon. She soon climbed into bed. It certainly wasn't her bed back home, but it would have to do. She set the candle on the bedside, blew it out then tried to fall asleep.

It was a night without father or mother. Just her and her brother now.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Mabel had awakened to the sound of disgruntled shouts coming from down stairs. She jumped out of bed and rushed to see if her brother was all right.

Half way down the stairs she sees Gaston about to leave the house. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked mock sternly.

He turned to look at her and gave her a look that read _I am not in the mood_

He replied with "Out to buy another gun, I lost mine last night."

Mabel's face went from sober to worry. "What happened last night," she started "I was in such a rush to help you I forgot to ask." her green eyes looked from the steps back to her brother.

Gaston just rolled his eyes, not wanting to talk about his defeat with his sister. He turned to step outside.

"I won't let you leave, until you tell me." Mabel shouted. She began walking down the stairs to meet her brother. She placed her hand on his arm.

He turned around and gave her a look of defeat, then shut the door.

"It's a long story" he sighed, defiantly not wanting to tell it.

"We have time." Mabel replied smiling. He was glad to see her smile again although he didn't show it. The two walked towards the couch. When they sat Gaston began the story.

He told her about Belle and how she turned him down, over and over again. How he was determined to do everything in his power to marry her. Even fight a hideous beast.

"And then I came in here and saw you." He said, upset about having to open old wounds.

"Well, I think after the tenth time she turned you down, you should have married one of those blonde ditsy girls" Mabel said with a smile, teasing him. They laughed. Then they smiled at each other. They hadn't laughed together in years, especially after their father died.

"Well, you better go." Mabel said remembering he needed to get something done.

But suddenly a man burst through the door. He was a small man, scrawny and round compared to Gaston.

"Gaston there you are, I was wondering where you-" he stopped staring at Mabel, his jaw had dropped. He then recomposed himself. "I...I didn't know you had company." The man said looking at Mabel.

Gaston stood up from the couch starting to become very protective of his sister. "Lefou! Get your eyes off of my sister!" Gaston shouted, startling him. Lefou looked dumb founded he hadn't seen Mabel in two years.

"Mabel?" Lefou said walking into the home.

"Yes, it's me Lefou. How have you been?" Mabel said with the sweetest smile.

Lefou stepped forward taking off his hat. "I have been well. Thanks for asking." He said stuttering, nervous. He was in shock at how beautiful she had gotten she couldn't stop staring.

Mabel gave a look to Gaston saying help me! Gaston rolled his eyes and cleared his throat to het Lefou's attention. Lefou turned and gave him a guilty look.

"Did you come here for a reason?" Gaston asked becoming impatient.

"Yes, the boys were wondering where you and I said you would either be here or the tavern, Pierre went and looked there first but-"

"Pierre?" Mabel asked with her heart beating faster at the sound of his name. She began to blush when the two men looked at her. She put her head down sheepishly. "I'm sorry Lefou, I didn't mean to interrupt." She rose her head to meet is eyes hopping he wasn't mad. Of course, he wasn't.

Lefou smiled at her and opened his mouth to speak but Gaston began talking. "Well, you better tell them I'm alive." They men began to laugh, and then Gaston continued. "Tell them we'll meet at the tavern around five. I have some things to take care of." And just like that the men were out the door.

Mabel sat on the couch for a few minutes then looked around the house. _This place is a mess, and it smells_. She thought. She began to clean starting with opening the windows, even though it was quite chill she knew fresh air would help the home.

While dusting and sweeping, Mabel decided to go outside to the well to get some water to scrub the floors with.

She scrubbed for two hours, and was happy when the task was finished.

As soon as he stood up Gaston entered the home. "Hey you cleaned. I knew having you back home would be good for something." He smiled, set his new shot gun down and went to hug her.

"Ha-ha aren't you funny." Mabel said smiling and hugging him back. But then she began to pull away realizing he could still be hurting. "How is your side?"

He shrugged it off and said, "It no longer hurts, I _am _Gaston after all." He gave her is confident grin and she just rolled her eyes. Gaston went to shut the windows noticing it was getting colder in the home.

Mabel was about to head up stairs, but she suddenly turned around. "Gaston, are you okay with me settling into my old room?"

"Sure, I don't use it." He said it as if she knew the answer to that already.

While Mabel went up stairs to pack, Gaston went to the table to load is gun. After a few minutes there was a knock at the door.

Mabel shouted from upstairs. "I'll get it." She then rushed down the stairs and opened the door. It was the triplets. "Oh, hello, do you ladies need something?" She asked confused as to why they were there.

"We wanted to know if Gaston was alright." Bunny asked nervously.

"Is he…hurt?" Bambi asked with concern.

"We wanted to see him just to make sure, Lefou was right." Bubbles said worried.

"Yes he is fine-"Mabel was cut off by their sequels as Gaston appeared behind her.

"Ladies, I am fine. I only came out with a small scratch." Gaston said with his booming voice and a grin that made them swoon and sigh. They had forgotten that Mabel was there.

Mabel cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Ladies I assume you remember my sister, Mabel." Gaston said reintroducing them.

Mabel looked at him. "Yes we met last night, but you know what maybe I should go and pick up a few things from the market and leave you all to talk." Mabel smiled. Turned to go to the couch to grab her coin purse and without another word was out the door.

While Mabel was in the market place she had picked up most of the ingredients to make chicken dumplings and corn bread, Gaston's favorite. As she was on her way to the butcher to get a chicken she passed by the blacksmiths and recognized a familiar face. It was Pierre, her childhood love. He was the handsomest man in town, well second to Gaston of course. After a few minutes of her staring at him he looked up. He saw her smile and she began to blush. He stopped what he was doing and went out to meet her.

She began to blush when he walked out.

"Bonjour, Mabel." He said with his sweet smile. Mabel felt her heart melt at the sound of him saying her name.

"Bonjour monsieur Pierre." Mabel said looking into his eyes with the sweetest smile. She then bowed her head to hide the fact that she was grinning like mad.

Pierre lifted her head gently with his hand. "There is no need to be formal with me." They stared at each other for a few seconds then Mabel looked down.

She took his hand then looked back at him. "I assume you are married monsieur. After it has been two years since we have been together." She looked at him, her eyes sparkling and with hope he wasn't, for he looked more handsome than ever. With his green eyes, dark hair and muscles that he didn't have when he was eighteen.

He just stared at her still holding her hand and absorbing her beauty. "No mademoiselle. I was waiting and hoping you would return." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

Mabel could have died at this point due to pure joy and happiness. "Well then I guess we are both in luck. Aren't you going to ask me this long overdue question?" She flashed him a confident smile.

She remembered all of their times together as kids. He was one of the boys who always hung around her brother. And was one of the few who didn't pick on her. She even remembered the look of sadness in his face when she left for Paris with her mother.

Ever since she was eleven–and he fifteen- she had known her heart belonged to him.

Pierre took both her hands. "Mabel, may I have the pleasure of courting you?"

She was screaming and dancing inside but kept a calm face. "Oui!" She said. He was filled with so much joy he picked her up and twirled her. Once he put her down he kissed her forehead. Mabel was the first to speak.

"My love, don't you have some work to finish?" Mabel giggled at the look of shock that came over his face.

"You're right, I am sorry I must finish this order before tomorrow. Will I see you later on today?" He asked.

"That depends; will you be meeting up with my brother at the tavern tonight?" She asked.

"Yes I will be. I have always been by his side, not as much as Lefou has, but still always one of the men he calls upon." Pierre said. "I must be getting back, I will see you tonight." He kissed her. It was a kiss they both had been waiting for, for the past two years.

They slowly parted letting their hands slowly drift apart. Mabel went on to the butchers and Pierre went back into his shop both grinning ear to ear.

Little did they know that Lefou had been watching the whole time. "Gaston is not going to like this."


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: So this is just a filler chapter. Woo for fillers! And this wouldn't be posted if it weren't for TrudiRose who helped me (and who will probably help me in the future, cause I need it) She is awesome and is a Gaston lover so she is my new best friend! Anyway, enough rambling! On to the story!_

Lefou went into the blacksmith shop to talk to Pierre. "Pierre," Lefou started hesitantly, afraid to stand up to him. He remembered the last time he did when they were kids.

Pierre, still grinning, looked up and saw Lefou. His grin faded to a small smile.

"Oh, bonjour, Lefou. Need something?"

Ignoring his question, Lefou continued, "What was that, between you and Mabel?"

Pierre's smile faded. His eyes began to show annoyance. "What are you going to do about it Lefou? Tell Gaston? When are you going to grow up and realize you won't ever have her?"

Lefou was first hurt, then angry. "Pierre, when will you realize you can't have her either? You want Gaston to pound your face in like he did three years ago?"

Pierre came from out of the corner he was working in, walked up to Lefou, and grabbed his collar, lifting him up. "You say one word to Gaston, you are dead meat. Got it?" Pierre had pure anger in his eyes. He then put Lefou down.

Lefou looked fearful. He started to speak, but Pierre put up his hand to silence him. Lefou started for the door, then paused. "You know he is going to find out sometime." Without another word, Lefou was gone.

Meanwhile in the market, Mabel had finally picked up everything she needed, when she noticed a familiar face.

"Josette?" Mabel asked as she tapped the woman on the shoulder.

Josette turned around and as she recognized Mabel, the two women embraced. When they parted, they were still holding hands. "Mabel look at you, a true beauty!"

Josette smiled. "Are you home for a visit?"

Mabel's grin of excitement began to fade to just a smile. "No, I am home to stay. Although, I will need to go back for a few days to say my good-byes. But this is where I will be from now on."

Josette gave her a look of question. "I don't understand. Weren't you in Paris living with your mother and going to school?"

Mabel's smile faded. "My mother passed away a few days ago. And I had to come home and live with my brother, until a man decides he wants to marry me."

Josette gave Mabel a look of sorrow. And Mabel gave her a nod of acceptance.

"But enough about me," Mabel continued. "How have you been? I am sorry I never wrote you."

Josette linked arms with her as they started walking. "Well, I married Raoul last spring,"

"You did?" Mabel asked with excitement

"Yes, he and I have a daughter, we named her Emily, who will be a year old in March. Raoul is now fully in charge of the tavern. My father put it in his hands two months before he passed." Josette's eyes were downcast. She still felt the loss of her father as if it were only yesterday. She had grown up with only her father.

Mabel rubbed Josette's hand for comfort.

Josette and Mabel continued on walking, talking and catching up. Mabel told her about Paris and the cabaret she had worked in.

"Now, I wasn't a performer, nor a lady of the night. I was a governess for a woman's two nieces. I had to quit school when my mother and I ran out of money for rent and school. So I searched for work, found a cabaret, and asked the owner if he needed anyone to do extra cleaning. He told me 'no' but he did say that one of his performers had taken in her nieces and needed a governess. So I said

I would take the job." Mabel continued with a smile filled with longing. "I grew fond of those girls," Mabel sighed. "I need to go back and say my good-byes to everyone there. I have grown fond of all of them."

"It seems you will miss them deeply," Josette said. This time it was her turn to comfort her friend.

"Yes, I will. But I will be writing to the girls every chance I get," Mabel said with a grin.

"How old are they?"

"Lily is 8 and Eliza is 5. Their mother also worked in the cabaret, she was a woman of the night and passed away when Eliza was only two."

Josette looked down for she knew what it was like not having a mother.

Mabel began to speak softly. "Eliza always reminded me of you. Her burst of life and her smile that would brighten the whole room." The girls hugged each other and smiled.

"If you aren't busy tomorrow," Josette began, "you should come over and meet

Emily, for I might need a governess soon." the two girls laughed. They had missed talking and laughing together.

"I would like that." Mabel said sincerely. "Well, I better be going. Being home now means I have to cook dinner."

Josette looked confused. "But Gaston is going to the tavern tonight. He is holding some meeting. You should come as well so I won't be stuck with the barmaids all night."

"I suppose I can," Mabel began. "What time should I be there?"

Josette smiled. "Just come with your brother. Tell him I invited you."

The two women embraced, said their good-byes and parted ways. Mabel was happy to have her one friend back.

For Josette was the only girl who wanted to be Mabel's friend, not because

Gaston was her brother, but because Mabel was always shy and didn't talk to anyone. Her brother had always been the idolized one, and she had always been in his shadow. But she couldn't help the feeling of that all about to change.


End file.
